Sweet Chocolate
by Rai Sakura
Summary: While participating in a shooting at BW Agency, Sapphire discover that Blue likes Ruby vice versa. Sapphire got jealous because of that. Is that really act of Ruby or Blue? Or is it the reality? Franticshipping


**Disclaimer : I don't own Poke Spe. I don't own Hatsune Mix too.  
**

 **Pairings: naturally Frantic shipping. Slight OldRival, Agency and MangaQuest.**

By the way, Blue is the girl and Green is Oak's grandson.

 **Title: Sweet Chocolate**

White's company, BW agency are going to film an advertisement of a chocolate product, Poke choco. Since Black or in this case his Emboar and Bubu-chan is busy with another filming, White called her seniors who are pokedex holders. Out of 13 seniors, the dex holders who come here are Blue, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Dia, Pearl and Platinum. Now, they're having a meeting at BW agency building.

If you wonder why she asks her seniors to help her on filming? That's a good question. She needs some people who can star the advertisement. Since dex holders are famous, White thinks that this advertisement will work.

Today, her seniors gather at White's agency. White shows them the last year ad.

* * *

Last year advertisement

 _Black ran to rooftop as he sulked in despair. He remembered when White gave a homemade chocolate to another person, making him depressed. White cheered him up by giving him a cup of hot chocolate._

" _Thank you," Black responded as White cheered him from his depression. He drank the hot chocolate. "It is sweet and delicious."_

 _White walked away from him, "of course! Because I pour my love into it."_

 _Black noticed a 'love', written on the cup. White turned to Black then she said, "Because you are my heart desire."_

The ad ended with texts on the screen;

 ** _'Poke choco, only 50 pokedollar each boxes'_**

 **' _If it is chocolate for Valentine day should be Pokechoco'_**

* * *

"That was the last year advertisement." White finishes showing the advertisement. Everyone give an applause.

"Last year advertisement was featuring Black and you because you like Black, right?" Blue teases White. White blushed as she tried to deny her senior's statement.

"Back to our discussion, this year's advertisement will have a different plot than the last year. The director and I decided that senior Blue will be the main character. And um," White looks around her. Since she is Blue and Green shipper, she attempts to pair Blue and Green in this year's ad. But the Viridian Gym Leader appears not to come. She has been told that Green wouldn't come by Gold. "Since senior Green is busy with the gym, senior Ruby will substitute him. Ah, I would like senior Sapphire as senior Blue's friend while the others become their classmates. Any question?"

Blue gives an obvious look. Of course, from her beauty, anyone can guess that Blue will be the main character. Ruby is a little surprised and happy to become the main character, believing he will be famous. Sapphire is shocked, seeing that Ruby is partnering with another girl. Gold is a little disappointed since he isn't the main character. Crystal is relieved because she isn't the main character. And Sinnoh trio are discussing how fun the movie would be. After all of them have a small fuss, White clears her throat before speaking, "Umm.. may I have your attention seniors?" Then everyone turns in silence and pays attention to White.

"The shooting will be started in a week. We will begin practicing in two days due a plot change. I hope you, seniors can help us at time like this," White gave a little bow. "Anyway, see you two days later. You can leave the hotel expenses to me."

...

The dex holders who attended the meeting and joined the filming stay at Castelia city for a while. The shooting will take place at Striaton trainer school. They take a rest before going back to the hotel. As said before, White is in charge on payment while they're at Unova for days. The two Hoenn pairing are taking a walk around Castelia city. After buying Castelia Ice Cream, Ruby tells Sapphire how he admired Blue. He seems sure by partnering with Blue, he will famous in every region because of this advertisement. He admits that he can show his gorgeous pokemon after becoming famous.

"Ruby, are you happy partnering with Blue?" Asked Sapphire, she looks down.

"Huh, what do mean, Sapphire? You sounded jealous."

"Jealous, who's jealous? I was telling the truth. I mean, it is just a good luck from me," Sapphire shrugged then whispered, "And it will turn into something real." She walked away from Ruby.

"Ah, hey, Sapphire!?" Ruby calls her but she doesn't give any respond. Even she doesn't turn to Ruby at all. Ruby doesn't get the reason Sapphire act that way. Blue watches their fight while Blue and White have a walk around the city with White. After White bought some ice cream for Blue and her, Blue brightens as she just gets an idea.

"White, can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

Week later,

The shooting is held at Striaton trainer school. Currently, Ruby and Blue are playing one of the scene.

 _"I'm happy because I able to tell my feeling to you before graduating."_

 _"Senior," Ruby is also happy as well. Unlike Blue, he doesn't let a tear from his eyes. They hug, and the scene ends here._

The director, White and the staffs are thanking the dex holders for their participation. There's one scene left. Thus the staffs need to finish the editing tonight. Though the shooting was about to over (a scene left), everyone is still busy on preparing this and that.

Blue whispered something to Ruby, "hey, can you meet me in two minutes?" Ruby leaves the classroom. To be exact, he walks to the appointment place.

Now Blue talks to Sapphire as she clasps her hand, "sorry, Sapphire! Can you get me something I forgot at my preparation room?"

While the others change their clothes (because their roles are over), Sapphire went to Blue's preparation room which in 3-1 class. As Blue ordered, Sapphire looks something in the drawer. "Which table is it again? Hm, table on front… second row from right," Sapphire found a heart shaped box of chocolate. On the wrapping, it was written ' _I love you, Ruby_ '.

"As I thought, Blue likes Ruby," muttered Sapphire, she holds tightly the box of chocolate. She depressed. She isn't match against Blue. Sapphire isn't girlish and fashionable like her after all. No wonder everyone likes her… because of her beauty.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?" Ruby enters the room which startles Sapphire. Sapphire tries to hide the box of chocolate on her back.

"R-Ruby!? I-it's just misunderstanding! I, uh, just picked something that left behind!" Sapphire is speechless on explaining the reason she is in this class.

"No, I mean, what's that?" Ruby points to the blackboard.

On the blackboard, there's something written. It is clearly not Sapphire who writes this. One of it written, ' _ **I like you, Ruby**_ ', and a circle at the bottom right, it was written, ' _ **put your feeling's here Sapph ;)**_ ' in it. Sapphire realizes. The writings in the circle is a push from Blue to tell Sapph that she needs courage to confess her feeling to Ruby. It isn't Blue's feelings toward Ruby. But it is her.

Sapphire slams the box to the circle in the blackboard out of blue. "This...is how I feel,"

Ruby is acting like he confused what Sapphire said at first. He understands she was trying to confess her feeling to him. "You're not honest to yourself, huh?" chuckled Ruby at the end of his words.

"What!?" Sapphire shouts and cuts Ruby's sentences. Ruby continues his sentence, "But, thanks..."

At the same time, Blue is sitting on the rooftop as she assumed on her thought, "It is tough to be a cupid for Ruby and Sapphire."

Back to the class, the chocolate in the box is broken into pieces because Sapphire put a force when she slammed the box of chocolate to the blackboard. Ruby sits on the side of table and eats a piece of the broken chocolate as he comments how yummy it is, telling her to eat some. He fed Sapphire a piece of chocolate and commented, "It's yummy" as she smiles.

...

Next day, at the time White shows the advertisement

"And it was the advertisement!" The director finishes. Everyone gave an applause for exception Ruby and Sapphire who froze. What they were saw the incident that involved Ruby and Sapphire in Blue's preparation room is made as an ad. They clearly know Blue was behind this. So they ask Blue about this.

"Blue, what do you mean by this?!" Sapphire asked with a red cherry color appeared on her face.

"Well, I asked White to change the plot and this happened. At least, we record something cool."

"This is embarrassing" Yelped Ruby. The two of three Hoenn dex holder are fussing with Blue. They don't want the staffs to cancel it as an ad. White can't do what they wanted since the incident involving Ruby and Sapphire are so cute for her. All of the dex holders and staffs of filming agreed that they would use the 'Ruby and Sapphire Romantic Incident at Blue's Preparation Room' as the chocolate advertisement.

" ** _If it is chocolate for Valentine day should be Pokechoco_** ,"

* * *

Well this fanfiction based on Hatsune Mix chapter 15. That's why I put it at the disclaimer. (if you happen to like vocaloid and RinLen, you should read it)

And, yeah I intended to publish this last week. Oh well, at least I able to do it.


End file.
